Broken
by mwendyr
Summary: In scifi, no character remains dead. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate SG-1 **

Summary: Characters never stay dead in science-fiction and this one is no different.

Pairing: Sam/Jack Vala/Daniel

Spoilers: Reckoning, Threads, In the Line of Duty, Tok'ra,

Season: 10

Warning: Reanimated Characters who were once dead. :D

Reviews: Are greatly appreciated, and loved more than candy and chocolate.

A/N: This chapter is smaller than the rest because it's basically an introduction... think of it as the teaser before the credits roll eh :)

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

The Great Ring stood tall as it activated into life; blue swirls rushing from the gate only to be pulled back like a man on a bungee. Settling into the grey ring like calm water as five people stepped through the event horizon with their weapons poised as their eyes scanned the surrounding area for danger.

Finding no detectable danger, Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell pointed forward, "Right, the UAV is two clicks in that direction. Let's move out." His southern accent strong as he boomed out his order to his team mates.

Vala Mal Doran grinned enthusiastically, "Yes, let's rescue that UAV." Samantha Carter rolled her eyes at the newest member of the team but she didn't comment, she just kept her eyes on her scanner as she made sure they were going in the right direction. Instinctively Teal'c took point without waiting for an order, he didn't need one, they all knew the routine. "This... important and special UAV." Vala continued with feigned enthusiasm, as she eyed Daniel before pointing her chin up in the air and following her Jaffa friend.

Sam looked at Daniel, "What's that about?"

Daniel shrugged, adjusting his glasses and grimacing a little, "Oh, you know Vala."

Cam chuckled, "Yes, we know Vala." He grinned, "Jackson, what did you do?"

Daniel spluttered as he looked at their grinning faces of mischief, "I didn't, I didn't _do _anything."

The three of them followed their two friends, "Alright Jackson," Cam said, almost diplomatically, "Keep your pants on." He then picked up the pace to leave them behind him somewhat. Sam offered Daniel a little sympathetic and sheepish smile. Daniel nodded in response but he couldn't say anything as his mind was too preoccupied with the bizarre behaviour of Vala, but then when was her behaviour anything less than bizarre.

Then they felt the first drops of that fine rain; the one that soaks you through to the bone and leaves nothing untouched.

-------------

Most of the walk to the crash site was in silence; a silence that had started out comfortably and ended up being so thick with atmosphere that a sharp knife would never have cut through it. The rain pouring down on them didn't help matters; water droplets shooting into the ground and making every team member irritable and therefore easier to aggravate.

Reaching the smashed UAV, Sam stopped to pull off her backpack. Dripping wet but unable to tell as the water was still free-falling from the sky like Niagra Falls. She bent down beside the tattered UAV and began inspecting it as her team members kept a look out as best they could through the wall of rain.

"Is this baby salvageable?" Cam asked, desperate to get back home and into some warm _dry _clothes.

Sam frowned, "I'm not sure."

This caused Cam's face to screw up in confusion, "Why not?"

Sam looked up at him and shrugged, "I can't be sure but I think this UAV was shot down by a staff weapon blast." Teal'c's ears perked up and he twisted his head to look at Sam before completely moving to kneel down beside her so he could also look at the UAV.

After a small moment of studying, Teal'c leaned his head to the side, "Colonel Carter is correct. This UAV was hit several times with staff weapons." He stood back up and looked at Cam, Daniel and Vala each in turn.

"A Jaffa?" Cam asked, curious to know who would shoot down their UAV and also concerned because if so, they could be in danger.

Sam looked up at him, still irritated by the weather and annoyed because she certainly wasn't Sherlock Holmes, "There is no way to know who actually fired the weapon."

Cam looked at Teal'c who nodded in agreement with Sam. Cam sighed in frustration and looked back at Sam, who was still knelt beside the UAV, looking as if she was a drowned cat. "So, is the UAV salvageable or not?"

"I don't think so, no." Sam replied, and then quickly added, "But I'd like to get the black box first." Cam nodded, knowing there was absolutely no way he could argue with her over this. He just wanted to get into a warm bed and curl up so he could sleep this whole mission off but he knew he still had to complete said mission.

A reverberating voice boomed through their ears, "Do not do that Samantha Carter."

Sam was surprised by the sound of her name being spoken with a Goa'uld voice; quickly standing up she aimed her P90 in the direction of that voice, knowing that her team mates were doing exactly the same thing. But her aim dropped as she took one look at the man standing in the rain, his feet covered in mud and his head dripping wet. Her mind lacked logical thought as she looked at him through the drops of rain as she became increasingly aware of her own heartbeat thumping in her head and ears.

Finding her voice she whispered, "Dad."

---------------------

TBC

More?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to **KatG **for the beta of this chapter.

**Broken**

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Denial**

How she wished this was a dream. One of those unpleasant, real feeling dreams that stay with you for life. At least it would make more sense if it were a dream. Sam Carter wanted to rip her eyes out of their sockets and shake herself until she woke up. How could this be? Her mind was reeling and moving at the speed of light as she tried to find an answer she knew could not be revealed if she didn't ask the question out aloud, for the answer was not in her mind, it was in his.

Jacob Carter was dead. She'd been at his bedside when he had died, she'd witnessed him being placed into his coffin and had spoken at his funeral as he'd been placed into the ground; forever resting next to her mother.

"Dad?" Her voice sounded hoarse and she wanted to choke on the rain that was still falling from the sky. Ironic that the cinematic style rain was falling on this heavily emotional moment. The man standing before her looked at her. "Who are you?" she asked, changing the course of her question, not caring how it looked. She _knew _this man could not be her father and she hated him for impersonating him.

"I am Selmak." The reverberating Goa'uld voice spoke calmly.

"Really?" Sam asked, her tone harsh and disbelieving as she looked at him with a deadly glare. "Because he's dead."

"I didn't die." The voice changed, this one sounding more human and thus more like her fathers'. The calm and collected facial expression also changed to one of friendliness, concern, and love. He took one step forward then stopped as Sam lifted her P90 up and aimed it directly at his chest.

"One move and you _will_ die." Sam practically growled. Daniel raised an eyebrow at her unusual aggressive behaviour but he didn't speak of it. Each member of the SG-1 team continued to train their weapons on Jacob/Selmak.

Jacob's soft facial expression was off-putting for her and she didn't like it. The anger bubbled inside of her but she kept it simmering, refusing to allow it to fully surface. Jacob smiled, "I didn't die." He reaffirmed for her. "That wasn't me." Teal'c cocked his head to one side, whilst Cameron's eyebrows reached his hairline in surprise at that statement. Vala remained confused and Daniel just looked at Sam, knowing full well that this had to be her call, she had to make the first move.

Sam kept her eyes on him whilst her mind raced. She could feel everyone's eyes burning into her head and she could see the way the being claiming to be Jacob, was watching her, calmly waiting for her to come to a decision as if he trusted her. All she could see in her mind was the moment her father had died in the infirmary and how she'd collapsed onto the floor when she had arrived at the safety of her lab.

She raised her weapon higher, "I don't believe you."

Jacob lifted his chin up slightly higher and looked at her, a flicker of sadness crossing his face, but it was covered by the look of hardened soldier who knew that the person aiming to kill him could do so.

"Alright, how about we talk... about this." Cam suggested, his voice trying to cut through the tense atmosphere but it was like using a blunt knife on tough meat; useless. He knew as much when he noticed how Sam didn't even flinch, giving no sign that she was paying attention to him at all. He'd expected as much but he knew that this was going to go nowhere unless someone said or did something.

It was like a western stand-off, only worse. The sand was mud, the sun was rain and the heat was freezing and SG-1 had already drawn their weapons.

Jacob's head ducked and his eyes flashed, the reverberating sound of the symbiote Selmak began to boom in the air, "We are telling you the truth, Samantha Carter."

"Sam." Daniel started, trying to be forceful but understanding at the same time. One of them had to pierce her ear drum and actually force her to hear reason. "We should at least listen to what he has to say."

Sam's lips were tightly pursed together, her eyes wide open as she quickly glanced at Daniel before looking back at Jacob/Selmak. The water was causing her eyelids to drop slightly as it built up on her eyelashes in that very moment, and she had to force herself to keep her eyes open wide as she looked at this impersonation. As the rain covered her in a second skin she lowered her weapon and nodded slightly.

Cam let out that breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, he looked at Jacob/Selmak and watched as the older man just bowed his head and indicated for them to follow him. Cam looked at Sam and saw that she'd noticed this as well. Something wasn't quite right...

--------------

Sam kept her thoughts, opinions and emotions to herself as she numbly followed the lead of the man claiming to be her father, as he led them to someplace unspecified. She felt frustrated with this new chain of events, a chain that she felt had just begun, and she had no idea how to stop it. A part of her was curious, the scientist in her unable to deny the thirst for knowledge and understanding. A part of her wanted to quench that thirst but a larger part of her, the person inside, didn't want to hear any of it. Out of mind, out of sight. There was no way this could be her father and watching someone masquerade as him and then offer her logical reasons for why this is happening would only bring back all the pain and suffering she'd dealt with two years ago, and she didn't want to face that again.

Feeling confined within her own thoughts, she tried to crawl out of them by forcing herself to listen to the words of the others around her. The first words she could hear and understand were being spoken by Vala, "So, her father is dead?" The poor woman sounded confused, but the chosen conversation really wasn't going to help Sam forget it momentarily.

"Well, yes." Daniel replied, cautiously. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, annoyed at the way the rain was causing them to slip more frequently, and at the fact that he couldn't really see properly out of them anyway.

"But, is that not him?" Vala asked, pointing at the bald man leading the way. His sandy Tok'ra clothes looking dark and water sodden, saturated by the water dropping from the sky.

Daniel sighed, unsure. "I... I really don't know."

Teal'c picked up his pace to meet the two talking team mates. Without making eye contact he said, "Jacob Carter died, this man is an imposter." Sam had to smile slightly at Teal'c's words; she realized he knew she was listening and chose this way to voice his support for her.

-----------------

Tok'ra tunnels had not changed much since they had last seen them, although she had to admit their relations with the Tok'ra had altered greatly since her father had died. It seemed he had been the glue that held that entire treaty together. With her arms folded tightly across her chest, Sam sat in the large Tok'ra briefing room on the same side as her team mates, a sour look on her face along with a mood to match it.

Cameron looked at her to begin and when she didn't react, he leaned forward to start the conversation before it stalled completely never move again. "So, who are you?" he asked, eyeing the man sitting across from them, surrounded by several Tok'ra.

Jacob smiled, amused, "I've already told you."

Cameron scratched the back of his head, frustrated. "Ok, fine. How come you're not dead?" He looked at Sam, who was staring at her father in disgust; he recognised the look of hate behind her eyes.

Jacob/Selmak looked at Sam, and the amusement faded from his face. "That wasn't me. I'm not the one that died, Sam." He looked directly at her, but she was guarded. No emotion was displayed on her face, she just stared back at him, doubting his every word.

"How's that?" she asked, coldly, not buying any of this.

Jacob continued staring at her, his eyes expressing his concern. "We believe I was cloned with the same technology that Ba'al uses." he replied, trying to keep his answer professional as he looked at the other team members as well.

"When?" Daniel asked, piping up as if reminding everyone of his presence.

Jacob looked at him, "During the battle with the replicators." he replied. "On Dakara."

Sam frowned, her face screwing up in confusion. "That's the battle where Selmak slipped into a coma."

It was now Jacob's turn to become confused, "If... if that's what the clone told you then..."

"No." Sam interrupted forcefully, "That's what my _father _told me."

"Sam..." Jacob started, but she sat forward and snapped back into an aggressive posture.

"If you really were cloned. Where have you been all this time?" she asked, raising her voice.

Jacob lowered his head and came back up as Selmak. "In hiding with the Tok'ra."

"From what?" Sam asked, sharply, "The Goa'uld? They've practically been defeated!"

"It's difficult to explain..." Selmak began, but Sam cut him off.

"No, it's not difficult to explain, it's just hard for you to find the best lie that works." Sam stood up abruptly and shot him a deathly glare. Ignoring the looks from her team mates, she brushed past them all and quickly marched out of the room, with a heavy thunderous look upon her face and a black cloud following her.

Daniel and Cam shared a look of concern.

Jacob/Selmak on the other hand, refused to make eye contact with anyone until Vala managed to catch his eye. She offered him a smile, "Sorry." Her remaining three team mates slowly turned their heads to look at her, surprised by her admission of sympathy. She saw their looks. "What?" Vala looked at Jacob, "He could be telling the truth."

"Thank you." Jacob said, not sounding entirely sure. "Who are you?"

-----------------

Sitting alone in one of the quieter Tok'ra tunnels, Sam found herself fighting tears; tears that threatened to break her the moment they descended from her eyes, because the moment she cried was the moment she would know all of this was real. She wanted it to end, like a nightmare that vanishes the moment you wake up and you forget it ever happened. But as she sat alone, surrounded by darkness and a blanket of silence, she knew that wishful thinking wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c's voice boomed through the tunnel and resonated in her ears. Sam, who was sitting on the floor hugging her knees, looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't expected anybody to follow her.

She angrily wiped away the first tear that was starting to fall, "Teal'c." She greeted him, unable to hide her shame at being caught; embarrassed at her failure to hide her weakness and present herself as a strong soldier.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly and offered her the most comforting smile he could summon. He took several long strides and then knelt down beside her. "Do you not believe his story to be true? Is it not possible that your father is alive?" He paused for a two beats, "Is this not what most humans would dream of?"

Sam looked at Teal'c and considered his questions, "Most." she replied, vaguely, "But it's too convenient and his story doesn't fit." She sat up straighter, gathering strength from her friends' presence, "I mean, where has he been all this time? Why hasn't he tried to contact me? My father wouldn't have just allowed me to believe he was dead. I refuse to believe that he would."

"You wish for us to leave now?" Teal'c asked, and she looked at him. Part of her wondering if leaving would mean defeat and abandoning hope.

Sam looked down at her feet, as if examining them before looking back up at his patient face. "If my father was cloned then we need to find out how many of him there are." she said, showing a new resolve. "And we need to stop them." Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and then stood up, holding out his arm to her in offer of assistance. She took hold of his arm, using his strength to stand back up.

-----------------

TBC

Let me know what you think so far?


End file.
